1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the assembly of one or more cables with a part such as a connector or a grommet into or through which one or more cables are to be inserted or passed through. In particular, the invention is directed to the assembly of a wiring harness comprising at least one connector, one grommet, one cable and a sleeve or tube surrounding the cable. The invention provides a cable hold device, an apparatus and a method for inserting and/or passing at least one cable into and/or through a part such as a grommet or connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-88127 shows a known device with which a plurality of cables can be simultaneously passed through a grommet. This known device comprises a holding tool for holding the grommet, a wire positioning portion comprising a wire pressing portion for restraining the wires on the wire aligning table. The pressing portion is openable and closable. An operating lever is provided so that the grommet holding tool can be pushed towards and away from the wire positioning portion.
One of the problems inherent to this known device is a risk of damaging the cables, in particular the coating which surrounds the conductors making up the cables, in that there is a risk of scratching and/or deforming, in particular, bending the cables during their insertion or passage through the grommet. The grommet is also susceptible to damage.
An object of the invention is to provide a cable hold device which can surely prevent any damage and/or deformation to the held cable and/or grommet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cable hold device capable of handling a tube, sleeve or sheath surrounding the one or more cables.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cable hold device which allows proper positioning of the one or more held cables.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a cable hold device which allows automation and which enhances the ease of use when one or more cables are to be held.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for inserting and/or passing at least one cable into and/or through a part such as a grommet or connector having holes for accommodating or for inserting and/or passing at least one cable, which apparatus is able to prevent any damage and/or deformation of the cable and/or grommet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for inserting and/or passing at least one cable into and/or through a part such as grommet or connector which allows easy handling, automation and/or enhanced reliability.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of inserting and/or passing at least one cable into and/or through a part such as a grommet or connector which prevents any damage or deformation of the one or more cables.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a method which allows automation, enhanced reliability and/or with which production rate can be enhanced.